


Sexy roleplay times

by ArmitageRen34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, But no ABO and no Mpreg, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Flash Fic, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34
Summary: ...alias, 3 times Ren lured Hux into his creepy, sexy roleplays.1 - GOT: Hux as Daenerys, Millicent as one of the dragons, Kylo as Jon Snow2 - LOTR: Kylo as a Nazgul, Hux as Galadriel3 - SW: Hux as Padme, Kylo as Vader





	Sexy roleplay times

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but my mind gave birth to... this (*gesticulates wildly*) after reading some kylux-related tweets in a sleepless night.

1.

 

Hux was laid almost bare in front of him, the light blue dress so thin that Kylo could almost see everything through it. 

"Can't even find my prostate in less than two minutes. You really know nothing, Jon Snow. I wonder why I still keep you around" He panted, gripping Kylo's strong arms and moaning as Kylo angled his hips to hit Hux's soft spot.

"I'll make you scream soon enough, my queen. You'll scream so much that you'll wake all the Dothraki in this Khalasaar, that I can promise!" The knight snarled smugly, watching Hux coming undone under him. Imagining little squirrels like Mitaka or old relicts like Peavey as proud and well-endowed Dothraki was indeed quite difficult, just like imagining the Finalizer as a Khalasaar, but still. That was not the point.

"I'm so near," Hux moaned, his vivid green eyes roaming over Kylo's well-build figure and the mantle with synthetic wolf fur that covered his shoulders. He came not long after, with a pitched scream and a long sigh.

"Dracarys" Ren whispered, even more smugly than before, while Hux's semen soiled the sheets of their bed in long stripes.

The effect, as well as Hux's sob of exasperation, was ruined by a little shadowy figure jumping on the bed, near to Hux's head.

"Mrow?" the small creature mewled, pawing at Hux and purring loudly. The redhead turned his head with a soft, satisfied smile towards his favourite pet, before freaking out like a madman, a murderous light now in his eyes.

"Ren! You put on her a dragon costume! How  _ dared  _ you! I'll get you killed for this!"

"Oh yes, baby, you're so in character!" Kylo groaned.

 

 

2.

 

"Right. Okay. So. What are you?" Hux asked, puzzled at the sight of Kylo's black robes, not so dissimilar from the ones he usually wore. A bit more tattered, maybe. Was it a robe used in a previous battle? If so, Hux couldn't remember which one.

"You offend me, Hux. I'm clearly a Nazgul."

"Right. How could I not see it, it was so clear." The redhead deadpanned. "And what is a Nazgul doing to an Elf?"

Kylo looked totally offended from the question. "Not  _ an Elf _ , damn you Hux! I wonder if you really read the books I lent you." His gaze assumed a daydreaming stance. It was creepy. "Galadriel is the mightiest and fairest of all the Elves that remained in Middle-earth.".

The General tried his best to nod while keeping a serious expression, but he could not avoid to secretly wonder when Kylo's passion for the books he found on that little, primitive, watery planet would end. "Right. How dumb of me. I'm the mightiest and fairest Elf. The question still stands, though. What does a Nazgul wants from her?".

Kylo knelt before his lover, with a grin on his handsome face. "I have a present for such a divine creature! A present fitting her status of royalty.".

Hux's heartbeat accelerated. Was he going to propose? The story Kylo made him read featured a ring, didn't it? Was this all a trick for Kylo to get on his knees and asking for his hand in marriage? His thoughts were already showing him a brilliant future, with a golden crown on his head. Armitage Hux, Emperor of the galaxy, and Kylo Ren, his mighty Consort and Hound. What a couple they’d -"

Those same thoughts came to a screeching halt while Kylo, with a maniac gleam in his eyes, pulled out a cock ring from his robes. “One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.”.

The knight really didn’t figure out why Hux let out such a frustrated scream.

  
  


3.

 

“I swear to Starkiller, Ren, if you try to trick me into something like this again I’ll cut your  _ Death Stars _ and I’ll make you eat them raw -”.

Ren chuckled under the perfect replica of Darth Vader’s helmet, raising a hand against Hux’s elaborate dress and then to his face, smearing a bit all the make-up he had carefully applied before. “You’ll like it. Besides, you have to admit this is quite exciting. Now, if you’d please...”.

Hux rolled his eyes so much he almost feared they could get stuck. “ _ Oh, mighty Vader! _ ” He declaimed, with a very undignified sigh. “ _ I, Queen Padme Amidala, your rightful and legitimate wife, have waited so long for you to return, my champion of the Dark Side… _ Ren, I’m quite sure that’s not how your grandmother reacted to -”.

“Shut up and go on” Kylo interrupted him, mesmerized, his voice a bit strangled. “You’re quite good at this. And the make-up suits you.”.

Hux could not avoid to wonder how exactly did he came to agree with Ren’s stupid and creepy fetishes, but he let out a little puff from his heavily tinted red lips and went on. “I cannot wait, my dearest husband, to give you the rightful heir you deserve, the child who’ll sit on the galaxy’s throne and rule us all…  _ eeeek _ !”. He let out a totally undignified screech while Ren lifted him up in his arms and threw him on the bed, just to loom all over him and almost ripping the dress off him.

“Yes, yes, my dearest, my source of darkness, my candle in the night, my queen, I’ll raw you so hard that I’ll give you twins, triplets, whatever - you’ll have my children in your womb - you’ll be the mother of my Force-sensitive offspring -”.

After they finished their weekly session of what Kylo called their “sexy roleplay time”, Hux was so embarrassed from Kylo’s awkward promises that he kept on blushing every time he met his gaze for the rest of the day.


End file.
